


whatever the weather (i will be with you)

by orphan_account



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Because I can, Established reds and blues, F/M, Fluff, I hope this makes you smile, Jealous Brick, Romance, The Powerpuff Girls, The RowdyRuff Boys - Freeform, because butch is still figuring this out, colour code, cross posted on ffnet, don't worry we're the same person, i over indulged in the reds, im not kidding, my babies are all soft in here, ppgxrrb, rain fluff, this fic has the best vibes, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Come rain or shine, they are each other's. Or, snapshots of our favourite Supers caught up in the weather. Drabble; Reds, Greens and Blues.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 25
Kudos: 75





	1. drizzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T because Buttercup, Brick and Butch use the worst language. (i don't blame them, man, i do it too, and it comes out smooth as f–)
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_drizzle_

_(driz-zle)_

_(n.) rain in very small, light drops_

* * *

They're on a picnic when the rain comes.

It's light, hitting gently against his clothes and sprinkling onto the red and white of the mat they chose to sit on. They haven't started eating yet, so the sandwiches he'd gotten up at six in the morning to attempt are safe and sound in the picnic basket. Boomer looks up at the clouds. They are mostly white, only a few with the light grey shade. The rain will be gone soon.

Bubbles gets up, suddenly, dusting off her baby blue jean shorts before stepping onto the grass. She then breaks into a run, outstretches her hands and does cartwheels, flipping and spinning across the grass patch in a blur of light blue. He can't help but smile as he watches her, his eyes never leaving the bounce of her sun-kissed hair, the huge grin on her face, or the excitement in her eyes as she freestyles her way around.

She's beautiful, he notes, not for the first time. But it especially shows now, as she twirls and jumps and laughs, as if she's free of all the troubles in the world. The lightness in his chest at seeing her so happy is _everything_.

"C'mon, Boomie," she runs over and giggles, taking him by the hand and helping him up, "have fun with me!" There's a sparkle in her eyes that makes his heart beat wildly against his chest, and he's smiling so much his cheeks ache.

He lets her lead without question, content in just watching her blonde curls frame her face as she pulls them left and right and in circles.

And suddenly they're spinning, their grips on each other tight and grounding as the world blurs around them. He gazes into her sky blue orbs, heart aflutter and skin tingling and he laughs, because being with her always makes him feel like they're soaring.

And when they lie against the moist grass, dizzy and panting and _still_ laughing, her fingers tighten against his own and he squeezes them back, his chest heaving and heart about to burst.

His surroundings are spinning and the clouds are blending together but she's the only thing in focus, all radiant and glowing and _perfect_. Boring his gaze into her sky blue eyes, his lips form a grin and he dips down to meet them with hers.

* * *

They're walking back to his apartment when the first few drops of rain hit his cap, and Brick can't be happier.

The chilled water is a refreshing contrast from the sweltering heat he'd been having to deal with all day, so he stops, closes his eyes, tilts his head up, and lets the droplets hit his skin.

When he rubs his face and turns to look for Blossom, she's already a few meters in front, smiling patiently at a man who's stuttering and blushing as he flails his hands around.

Brick thinks he should have gotten used to it already, what with her fanbase being the _hugest_ thing, and her being recognised left and right, but annoyance still flares up in him anyway.

The guy flushes even deeper and he can't help but mock him. _Pussy_.

Brick rolls his eyes. He swears, he takes his eyes off her (Read: Stops glaring at every male in a fifteen meter radius) for _one second_ and _this_ kind of shit happens.

He narrows his eyes at the guy as he walks over. He _really_ doesn't like the way he's been talking to her for the past few minutes. Usually, fans come up to her to ask for a picture, take it, and leave. Only a few stay to chat, and when they do, and are males, they only want one thing.

The brown-haired guy's really getting on his nerves now, and as he nears, their conversation gets louder.

"So I was wondering..." He says, and Brick clenches his fist. Annoying. "If you wanted to–"

"Hey, Bloss," Brick walks up to her and swings an arm around her shoulder. Blossom's previously tense posture relaxes in his hold, and he watches smugly as the guy's eyes widen in surprise. _So there_ , he can't help but think.

When Blossom glances at him, he sees a mix of gratitude and admonishment in her gaze.

"Who's this?" Brown-haired guy asks, and Brick scoffs internally. How dim-witted.

"Um... Jacob, this is my boyfriend, Brick, and Brick, meet Jacob, he's a fan of mine." Blossom introduces, and the man's expression turns crestfallen.

"So, what were you going to ask?" Blossom urges, and Brick knows it's only a polite front. Miss Everything Nice has to live up to her name, after all.

Brick, however, does not.

He glares daggers at the man opposite, daring him to continue from where he left off earlier. The satisfaction returns at full force when the man gulps visibly.

"I-It's nothing."

"We'll be off, then," Bricks steers the both of them back in the direction of his apartment, rain still falling lightly onto their hair.

Blossom pokes his side reproachfully. "You didn't have to scare him off like that, you know?"

Brick grunts in response, bringing his arm in a bit to pull her closer. She doesn't protest, melting into his side.

The cold rain falls, but with her near he only feels a comfortable warmth.

* * *

They're returning from a party when rain starts to fall.

The sun has set, street lights are on, and the air is cool and crisp where they're walking.

"Aw, fuck." Buttercup pats at her hair and scowls. "It's raining."

He laughs. "What's wrong, Butterboo?" He moves in closer to get a better view of her face. "Scared of a little water?"

"Hell no," she smacks him and snorts. "I'm just uncomfortable in the cold."

A grin spreads across his face. "Aw, poor baby. C'mere, then, ya man Butch will warm you _right_ up." He stops and spreads his arms in her direction, beckoning for her to run into his arms.

She wrinkles her nose and makes a gagging expression. "I'd rather not hug someone who doesn't shower for a whole week, thank you."

His jaw drops, offended. "I swear, that was _one time_ when I was _fifteen_ , and Mitch _dared_ me to!" He whines.

She cackles and jogs ahead. "Stay away from me, stinky." Her head turns back. "Also, your laces, dumbass."

Butch grumbles as he bends down to tie his shoelaces. Two loops, through the small gap at the bottom, pull, done.

He glances up to see where she is, and to his surprise she's quite a distance away, under a street light.

Her cropped hair sways in the wind and shines under the light, and if he activates his X-enhanced vision a little more he'll be able to count the droplets of rain hanging onto individual strands. Her emerald green gaze burns into his, making his breath catch in his throat, and he lets his gaze wander down her frame, trace the shape of her hips through her jeans and the swell of her calves and–

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" She hollers, and he finds it a little harder to breathe when he catches the little quirk to her lip. "We don't have all fucking day!"

Something strange wells up in him but he shakes it off, letting his competitive nature take over as he lifts off the ground and zooms past her in a streak of forest green.

"Who's the slow one now?" He yells back, stopping a good fifty meters ahead. And as she rises into the air as well, his mouth goes dry at the way her skin glimmers, at the way the fire in her eyes burns brightly against the darkness of the night. His heart rate spikes when her eyes narrow in determination and her lip curls.

 _What the fuck is all that?!_ He snaps out of it as she shoots past him, flipping him off. And he loses all train of thought as he chases after her, though the weird feeling in his chest doesn't leave for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is my first time trying my hand at blues and greens; do tell me what you think about it and how i can improve! (i personally think my greens cmi lmao i'm sorry if i made you cringe)
> 
> (also i definitely over-indulged with the reds i am so sorry)
> 
> i think there'll be a next chapter in the Girls pov. i think. let's just hope it rains again soon HAHAHA okay bye
> 
> love,  
> vrea


	2. thunderstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'm updating too much.

* * *

_thunderstorm_

_(thuhn-der-stawrm)_

_(n.) a storm with thunder and lightning, typically accompanied by heavy rain or hail_

* * *

When the thunder starts to roll, Bubbles isn't surprised.

The clouds have been gathering for ages, a dark grey as they hover menacingly over Townsville. As the skies open up and the heavens start to pour, Bubbles wonders where Boomer is. She could do with a cuddle session right now. Especially with the chilly wind blowing in.

She strolls out of their room purposefully, heading straight for their apartment balcony. She knows him by now; he's always there when a thunderstorm comes. Grabbing a fluffy towel on the way, she braves herself for the onslaught of wind that is sure to hit her.

Cold air whips at her face but she continues on, and surely enough, he's there, floating in the rain with his gaze turned towards the sky. The dark blue hoodie he's wearing is soaked, and she can only shiver as she imagines how cold he must be. He doesn't seem to notice, though. His eyes are closed peacefully and his hands are shoved into his pockets. Locks of golden hang, drenched, from his forehead, and she smiles a little. Silly Boomie.

She decides to let him stay out there a little longer, not bearing to snap him out of his serene expression.

Lightning flashes, suddenly, and though Bubbles knows what's to come she still can't fully prepare herself for it.

Boomer is illuminated in a shocking white as the lightning hits him, and Bubbles still can't help the pang of worry that hits her although she's seen this happen dozens of times before. In this instance, though, he looks exceptionally at ease as his body soaks up the natural lightning, Chemical X reacting with the pure energy pleasantly. Even when the lightning is gone and the thunder comes in, sparks still fly from his skin.

He opens his eyes and cobalt blue stares back at her. She sees the remnants of energy and comfort in his gaze, and can only hope she gives him that much comfort too.

She smiles warmly. "Come on in, Boomie," she says, holding out the towel to wrap it around him, "you'll catch a cold soon."

When he grins she feels her chest flutter, an inexplicable happiness taking over. He drifts over into her embrace, with her swaddling him in the towel before attempting to hug him.

He rests his head on her shoulder and she rubs circles on his back soothingly, and with him in her arms Bubbles feels at home.

* * *

Blossom is honestly surprised when it happens. It's so unexpected, but at the same time she _gets it_. She'd just never thought that he'd inherit _that_ puppy dog trait.

"Shut up, woman," Brick groans into her shoulder. Blossom picks up the traces of embarrassment in his voice and can't help but laugh.

They're resting together on the couch, feet tangled together beneath the blanket she'd brought out as they binge Netflix. Halfway through the show–when the thunder first started, she notes with a smile–she'd been lifted onto his lap and had stayed there ever since, too comfortable in his warmth to move.

His arms encircle her waist loosely and his fingers drum beats into her skin, his chin lies delicately on her left shoulder blade and she leans into his touch subconsciously.

Thunder rolls across the sky and she feels him tense behind her, his hands suddenly finding hers and entwining their fingers together. His forehead now presses against her shoulder and he hugs her closer. _Who would've thought_ , she muses, smirking slightly, _Brick Jojo gets affectionate when he's scared_.

" _Stop_ ," he whines, and she stifles her chuckles. Not for long, though.

"So it's the 'puppy dog tail' in you, huh?" She gently rubs her thumb across his knuckles in an attempt to soothe him. "I've got to admit, I certainly did _not_ see that–"

Thunder cracks loudly and suddenly, leaving a slight ringing in her ears and making her heart palpitate with shock. Her boyfriend jumps behind her and her heart twinges with sympathy.

Abandoning her show without another glance, she adjusts her whole body to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and encouraging his head to fall on her shoulder.

He resists at first, probably his ever-present pride stepping in and reminding him that he's a man, or whatnot, but when the next rumble of thunder comes she gives him a look and he obediently hunches to hooks his chin on her shoulder blade.

He nuzzles his face into the juncture between her neck and shoulder and she sighs a little as his nose tickles the crook of her neck. "I hope you're happy," his voice reverberates over her skin and Blossom only nods, her fingers playing with the ends of his auburn hair as she sinks into his heat.

She won't ever let him live this down and she knows he knows it too, but for now she'll focus how comfortable they are and how snug his arms are, as well as how he holds her like he doesn't ever want to let go.

* * *

Buttercup vaguely wonders what they're doing here, as the rain pounds against her skin and drenches her. She glances at the sky just in time to see lightning crack and sever the sky in two, thunder resonating through her bones straight after.

"What's wrong?" Her attention is drawn by none other than her crackhead of a counterpart, as he smirks devilishly at her through the rain. " _Chicken_ , Butterbutt?"

She scowls. "No way," she drawls. "We're here already, I'm no pussy."

"Good," forest green irises burn into her gaze, "I wasn't planning on letting you get away that easily, anyway."

"Whatever," she says, pulling off her black hoodie and soaked jean shorts to reveal a one piece swimsuit. She eyes the open pool at her feet, trying to measure its depth. "Let's just get this over with."

He tugs off his shirt, already in his swimming trunks. Her eyes follow his movements appreciatively, outlining every edge of hard muscle and trailing the little beads of rain that slide down his tanned chest.

"Not bad, right?" She tears her gaze back to meet his cocky one. His grin is wide and exuding confidence when he continues, "Worked hard to get these babies."

They are impressive, she'll give him that, not that she's ever going to say it. She snorts instead. "Meh. I've seen better."

His hand flies to his heart as if he's been shot. "Oh, Butterbabe, how you wound me."

"Shut up," she rolls her eyes and smiles. Jumping into the pool, she shivers a little. The water is cold against her skin. She pushes her bangs out of her eyes and looks up at him.

"Six laps," she challenges, placing an arm on the platform near the edge of the water and leaning her cheek on it.

He nods and sweeps his hand over his hair, smoothing it back. All of a sudden, he grins. "First one to get struck by lightning loses~" He taunts before pushing off, gliding through the water with ease.

Her gaze lingers on his form a little too long before she curses and submerges herself into the water as well. _Cheater_ , she thinks, a strange kind of happiness unfurling in her chest. She's smiling the whole time she swims to catch up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand... done! this took quite a while because these few days have been particularly warm for me, and it's only today that it rained (a storm, too, how convenient) also, in case y'all are confused about Boomer's and Brick's part, Boomer has lightning powers and i just thought maybe he recharged during thunderstorms? and as for Brick, well, the Ruffs are made out of snips, snails and puppy dog tails, and just nice, Brick's the "puppy dog tail" of the three. kind of like how Bubbles is the "sugar" and how Buttercup is the "spice", you know?
> 
> thanks for reading, and as always, do leave a favourite if you liked it and a review would really make my day :))
> 
> love,  
> vrea


	3. snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so i decided to continue this!! i really loved the fluffy vibe i had going on here so yeah HAHA i just renamed the whole fic and changed the summary so sorry if it's confusing :( i just kinda want it to fit better!
> 
> i love you guys :)) also this chapter is a whole lot longer than the rest because i indulged HAHAHA enjoy the fluff losers :))

* * *

_snow_

_(snoʊ)_

_(n.) the small, soft, white pieces of ice that sometimes fall from the sky when it is cold, or the white layer on the ground and other surfaces that it forms_

* * *

Bits of snow scatter across the air, drifting slowly down to meet the sheet of white that has blanketed the ground. The pure colour is _everywhere_ , lying on the top of roofs and balancing precariously on the ledge of Boomer's balcony, and excitement has never hit more quickly.

"Bubbles," he calls out breathlessly, his nose just about pressed against the window as he summons his girlfriend back from the realm of sleep. "It's _snowing_."

Bubbles is up in a flash of blue, and soon enough there are two faces squished against the glass of the window.

She looks to him slowly, waves of golden still tangled and messy from her awakening, but the gradual pull of her lips and the unadultured wonder in her gaze – that he is _sure_ is mirrored in his own eyes – makes the realisation that she is the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on so much more apparent.

"What are you waiting for?" Sky blue eyes light up and she is bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation. "Let's go!"

Mere minutes later, they are bundled up in scarves, hats, jackets, gloves – anything warm that they can find, really – and ready to brave the cold to have some fun.

Bubbles pushes open the door of their apartment building and chilly wind not so far off the temperature of Blossom's ice breath hits them, causing them to shiver simultaneously. She shifts closer to him and he has no qualms about slipping an arm around her waist to encourage her action.

Bubbles decidedly does not let the low temperatures deter her excitement. Her hands are brought up to the front of her chest and she clenches them determinedly. "I've been waiting all year for this! No cold is going to stop me!"

Boomer thinks he falls in love with her just a little more, if possible.

With absolutely no warning at all, he is tugged down to the ground. His reflexes kick in and he manages to use his arms to support his weight just in the nick of time.

A slightly stunned Bubbles stares up at him sheepishly, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You okay, Bubs?" His brows furrow and he immediately inspects her for any injuries. "I could've crushed you! Oh my God, I didn't crush you, did I?"

"No, no," she assures, "I'm fine." Pushing herself up, she gives him a chaste kiss to the lips. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken you by surprise like that."

"It's okay," he lets out a little laugh and rolls off next to her. Entwining her fingers with his, he looks to her and gives a small smile.

"So..." He begins, squeezing their linked hands, "What did you want to do down here, anyway?"

"Oh!" She brightens up immediately, and Boomer feels his heart clench with happiness.

"Let's make snow angels!" She says, and her grin is blinding.

"Whoever makes the best one wins!" He adds, his tone playful.

"All the best to you, Boomie," she nods in mock seriousness.

"And you," he teases back, something in his heart swelling.

"Just a warning, mine'll be pretty hard to beat!" Bubbles throws him the cutest wink in existence and Boomer swears he can die happy, right here, in the snow, holding hands with his girlfriend.

"Mine'll be harder," he says cheekily, and he's thrown back to when they were younger, when they'd toss not-insults to one another half-heartedly as they watched their siblings battle it out. He'd never felt much hostility towards the pig-tailed girl, and to his surprise, she felt the same.

They'd bonded through mutual affection for soft toys (she had her Octi, which he'd constantly stolen for her attention, and he secretly kept a stuffed dino underneath a loose floorboard that he'd named Trex because he hadn't known the 'T' was supposed to be pronounced as 'tee') and cartoons, and thinking back, if they hadn't gotten to know each other then, they wouldn't be where they are today.

His hands and legs spread open, close, open, close on repeat as he pushes snow aside to form his snow angel, and when he glances over to his – so very perfect – girlfriend, he finds that she's smiling just as exuberantly as he is, her sapphire-like eyes sparkling with joy, cheeks flushed and limbs moving in coordination.

She looks ethereal, with her golden strands splayed out around her head like some sort of clichéd halo, the tip of her nose just the slightest tint of red from the cold, the scarf she'd wrapped around her neck only adding to how adorable she is, and Boomer decides that he is so, so lucky.

They lie there together, in the snow, panting and smiling and absolutely euphoric, and the way her palm fits perfectly against his hand sparks the most tender feelings in his chest; feelings he doesn't ever want to be rid of.

He is everything yet nothing when she smiles up at him, like they're the only two in the universe, and Boomer doesn't think he has ever been so sure of something quite like how he sure he is of the fact that he loves her.

* * *

"Hurry up," Brick calls back into his apartment, hands shoved into the pockets of his thin jacket.

Blossom appears right after his voice fades. "Be a little more patient, will you? It's cold out."

He shrugs. "I'm not the one who wanted to take a walk in the snow."

Colour faintly rises to her cheeks. "Well, I'm the one who's susceptible to colds, so if you would excuse me for trying to put on more clothes."

He takes a moment to soak in her appearance. Two scarves are tied around her neck tightly, the collar of a woollen turtleneck peeking out from beneath them, and her torso is protected by at least three jackets, he swears, and for all he knows she's wearing a shirt beneath the turtleneck too. _She's really gone all out_ , he thinks, noting the thick gloves and socks, and are those _tights_ under her jeans?

It is, without doubt, the most ridiculous getup he's ever seen in his life.

Blossom does not seem to notice his reaction, tugging on a pair of boots and proceeding to reach for his hand. "Okay," she says, lacing her glove-clad fingers with his, "let's go."

His shoulders shake with laughter and he turns around, hiding his chuckles under the pretense of locking the door (which he actually does). The lock clicks into place and for no reason at all his whole body is trembling as laughter tumbles out of his mouth.

She peers up at him in a confused manner, befuddlement prominent in her rose-tinted irises, and it isn't until she tugs at one of her jackets in a self-conscious manner that realisation dawns.

"Hey!" Her cheeks puff up adorably and she's still in those ludicrous clothes, and he just can't-

"Get over it," she rolls her eyes affectionately and leads them into the lift, "I'm cold."

By that time, he's managed to compose himself, wrangling his amusement into the shape of smirk. Pulling her into his chest, he presses an 'i'm sorry' kiss to her temple as the lift descends to the first floor. "You just look absolutely ridiculous." He says bluntly, receiving a slap to his shoulder for the comment.

"I'm not the one with fire powers," she huffs, sniffing and turning her nose in the air.

He slips his hand from hers in favour of draping an arm over her shoulders. "Good thing I'm here to keep you warm, then," he squeezes her towards his side, ducking his head briefly to kiss the top of her head, which is bare, surprisingly.

"I think you forgot your hat, babe," he points out, just as the lift doors open. A gust of cold air hits them immediately and Blossom shivers, leaning closer into his body heat. "Wanna go up and get it?"

She shakes her head and guides them into the lobby of their apartment building. "Actually," sheepish coral eyes peek out from behind copper bangs, "I had other plans."

In a smooth movement, his cap is swept off his head and loosely placed on top of hers. She adjusts the strap so that it fits snugly around her head and looks up at him. "For the comment on my attire," she explains, and her gaze is both smug and sweet at the same time, making a certain warmth he only feels around her spread out from his chest.

His eyes follow the way her bangs jut out unevenly from below the bill of his cap, the light dusting of pink across her cheeks and the teasing quirk to her lips as she fiddles with the cap. Brick thinks she has never looked more beautiful to him, though, despite how she is layered with an absurd amount of clothing, with her hair slightly askew (courtesy of his cap, of course) and her lips somewhat chapped from the dry winter air.

He won't trade this moment (or any moment, if he's being completely honest with himself) with her for the world, because there's a happy glow to her that fills his heart with an overflowing sense of content, that makes his hands turn just a bit clammier and his knees just a bit weaker.

"You done staring, or are we going for our walk?" Blossom raises an eyebrow at him, her lips curving prettily.

He feels heat completely unrelated to his powers rise to his cheeks, and he grunts, harshly pulling down the bill of his cap such that it obstructs her vision. Snickering at her indignance, he steers them out into the open, chilly air.

A whole new wave of shivers hit her and she snuggles closer, pressing her entire right side against his left firmly. Unaffected, he stares down at her.

"Is it really _that_ cold?" He asks dubiously, and lets a little mocking slip into his tone.

"Sorry I'm not a walking _heater_ ," she's smiling as she replies to him, leaning her head on his shoulder and resting her eyes a little.

In his defense, she looks like an angel as she stands there, beneath the falling snow, long ginger locks falling over her shoulder and cloaking her back as he holds her towards him. Snowflakes drift their way into her hair and melt upon contact with it, but it all ends with glimmering hair and a pretty, _pretty_ Blossom, so he kisses her.

Her lips are warm against his and are still so _soft_ despite its chapped appearance, and he can feel her grin against his mouth. An incomprehensible feeling of _wholeness_ washes over him as his lips move against hers, and he's sure the warmth that had started spreading from his chest is all over the place now, because his whole body feels on _fire_.

"Warmer?" He rasps when they pull apart, throat thick and a joking glint in his eye

She doesn't say anything, instead opting to push herself up and press her mouth back against his.

* * *

"Take that, bitch!"

Cold explodes all over Butch's face and numbs him, temporarily, before the X in his bloodstream swoops in to save the nose he probably would have frozen off had he been any other guy.

"Son of a-" Is all he manages to get out before another snowball nails him in the face, again, and in the distance he can hear Buttercup crowing "Bullseye! Bullseye!" over and over. He pushes the snow from his eyes just in time to see Mitch and Buttercup giving each other a celebratory high-five.

"Mike!" Butch turns his head and yells at his partner who is so, so far away, "Stop being useless and _help me_ already, you asshole!"

"I got my foot stuck in a tree trunk, jerk!" Mike hollers back, "how about _you_ help _me_?!"

What the fuck?! Butch squints and oh God, Mike Believe actually got his foot stuck in a tree trunk. "How the fuck?!" He shouts over, crouching to gather up snow and prepare for the next onslaught of snowballs that he is sure is about to come.

Whoever had thought Mitch and Buttercup would make a fantastic tag team had been absolutely _right_ , and needs to be banned from sorting the group into teams. Butch will make sure of it.

"Shut up and help me!" Mike's voice is slightly hoarser now from all the shouting.

"There's no time!" Butch dismisses him and gets to work rolling up snowballs.

Gathering a bunch of already-made ones, he scans the area for the formidable tag team. He creeps behind one of many leafless trees and peers around the thin bark. They are behind a rather large fallen tree, and sure enough, are hard at work making snowballs.

 _Mitch first_ , he thinks, and flings a barrage of snowballs at the unsuspecting brunette.

"Run, Butters!" Mitch moans dramatically, his hand outstretched as he falls to the ground. His head is buried in a small mountain of snow. "Avenge me!"

Buttercup nods, a short laugh bursting from her throat, and runs up the hill, scooping up armfuls of snow on the way.

"I'm giving chase!" Butch calls back to Mike, "Hurry up and get your God damned foot out of the fucking tree trunk!"

A last, fleeting, "Fuck you!" is heard before Butch takes off after his counterpart, his feet carrying him in the direction that he'd last seen her in.

Her footprints lead to a small clearing and a mess of footprints are found in the middle of it; he moves in closer to inspect them, eyes widening in confusion, when suddenly something hits him in the back.

Whirling around, he is met with a whole sleet of snowballs that hurtle at high speeds towards his face, knocking him off his feet.

"You are so bad at this," Buttercup emerges and walks up to him, emerald eyes alight with a competitive fire and cocky smirk adorning her face. He moves to get up, but she sends the two remaining snowballs in her hands whizzing towards his face and leaving a blistering cold sensation on his skin. The force of impact is enough to send the back of his head to meet the ground again, his mind reeling.

She looks absolutely badass, in a black woollen beanie, leather jacket, jeans and combat boots, and as she stands before him his mouth turns dry and he's pretty sure his brain isn't working because _why can't he think, God damn it?!_ Confidence has never made her so radiant before, at least not that he'd noticed, but for a moment he swears she _glows_.

"Well," she inspects her nails in a bored manner, though the self-satisfied lilt to her tone betrays every facade she puts up, "guess me and Mitch win–"

He surges up quickly, pushing at the balls of his feet and tackling her to the ground. He's not about to go down without a fight, damn it!

She lets out a shriek as she topples into the snow, and after a second of him staring down at her she breaks, letting loose a series of howling laughter.

And she's never looked prettier, to him, with bits and pieces of snow tangled with her pitch black locks, eyes squeezed shut with laughter and cheeks coated with a light shade of red. There's an unfathomable thing that rises and blooms in his chest, some _thing_ that makes him want to duck his head and slant his lips over hers–

He grabs a fistful of snow and throws it in her face in response to these thoughts and also just to shut her up, because the sounds are twisting his stomach in the weirdest possible ways, and her laughing ceases abruptly, snow having gotten into her mouth.

He's the one laughing, then, as he gets off her and clutches at his stomach, and his cheeks fucking _hurt_. "Payback!" He simply wheezes, but extends a hand for her to take and get up nonetheless.

"Fuck you," she says, taking his hand, and a smile claws its way onto her face.

"Let's go find Mike," Butch breathes steadily and tries to regain his composure, but fails miserably when he thinks of his partner. "Fucker got his foot stuck in a tree trunk."

"What?!" Buttercup barks out a laugh as well, and Butch feels her fingers curl around his tighter as she steadies herself. "How the fuck?!"

"Exactly what I said!" He doesn't know what he's laughing about anymore, but maybe it's the fact that she hasn't made a move to let go of his hand, and honestly, he doesn't want to either, and he doesn't want to think too much into it now, but it feels good and it feels _right_ and he thinks he kind-of-maybe wants to hold onto her forever.

He beams and a strange giddiness takes over, leaving him lightheaded and filled with the urge to pull Buttercup closer. Oh, this fucking _snow_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i stayed up until three am writing the greens part because inspiration hit at like one am?¿? idk either HAHA also Stuck With U was on repeat for one hour while i was writing the reds and i have the song memorised. idk i just find Blossom wearing so so so many layers of clothing super funny yet adorable ???? okay bye i'll go work on PYHIM now
> 
> love,  
> vrea


End file.
